


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're about you, you know. The lyrics."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

"They're about you, you know. The lyrics."

You gaze upward with surprised eyes, mouth dropping slightly. A quick cough to regain your composure, then you speak, shaking your head in a sign of disbelief. "I don't know, Arch. I mean, you say ' _girl_ ' throughout the entire song. I, obviously, am not female." You grin, eyebrows raising in amusement as the youth before you blushes, hand going to the back of his head, scratching in embarrassment.

"I-I know," he stutters, a flash of pink tongue darting out to wet nervous lips. "I, um, I h-had the writer add ' _girl_ ' to make it, you know, not s-so obvious," he finishes lamely, falling next to you on the couch with a flop. He then moves in, face merely inches away, and you can practically feel the heat radiating from his flushed skin. "A-Are you...mad?"

"Now why would I be mad at you?"

"The song's about you, Cook," he mumbles quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. "I...I like you." He pauses and swallows, clearing his throat. "I really, really like you."

You sling an arm over his shoulder. You feel him physically tense up and toss him an assuring smile. "Why so nervous. Arch? I like you, too."

Hazel eyes widen. "Y-You do?" He looks away for a second, hesitates, then pushes himself forward so that his mouth is just brushing yours, barely any contact. "Do you like me like I like you?"

"Is this real or just another crush?" You smile before taking his lips in the softest, lightest of kisses. Trembling fingers reach out to caress your face and you lean in to the touch. Your eyes flutter open to reveal a smiling David Archuleta, eyes alight with affection, adoration, and love. Even before he speaks, you already know what he's going to say. It's obvious.

"It's real."

"Yes," you respond, taking him into a hug. "It is."


End file.
